


Need help finding a pic!

by Tratieluver14



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tratieluver14/pseuds/Tratieluver14
Summary: Hi! I need some help looking for a Evak workplace AU! more details inside!





	Need help finding a pic!

Hi, not sure if this is the place to ask but I would really love some help finding a pic! It is an Isak and Evak workplace AU where Even just started his job working for Isak's dads company and Isak is his boss. To everyone else Isak is viewed as standoffish and rude but with Even he is really sweet and they bond over early morning coffee at the office. I also think when Even realizes Isak known he is bipolar he assumes Isak only hired him out of pity? 

Thanks for the help!


End file.
